


this is our place (we make the rules)

by trixicbean



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, AU: Set in 2020, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: day two of twelve days of supercorp christmas one-shots from the prompts by supercorp big bang on tumblr.family/tradition feat. cute danvers-luthor family feels and more over the top kara as 2020 forces new traditions to be made
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056071
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	this is our place (we make the rules)

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'm getting better at this commitment stuff however, in the words of my friend, no proofread we die like men
> 
> i wrote this listening to horrible histories songs... if you don't what those are get a childhood. if you do know you are god tier and i may be gay but m a t h e w b a y n t o n
> 
> [baking is mentioned. i bake most of the things mentioned so links to recipes are included]

Family. Lena used to hate the word. Everything it meant. Everything it encompassed. Everything. Family really fucking sucked and there was no other way to put it. She hated hers. She wished she didn’t have hers. Family was a bunch of people you’re saddled with and have to love no matter how much they deserve your hate. 

And then came Kara. 

She changed Lena’s whole life. There was no other way to put it. She learned family could be really fucking awesome and then before she knew it they had their own. 

There was their eldest, Leon Jeremiah Luthor-Danvers, after two of his grandfathers. He was five now and probably the greatest five-year-old in the world (not that Lena was biased or anything). It had taken everything to get him. Four rounds of IVF until that little boy with Kara’s blue eyes and her own mop of dark brown curly hair was laying in their arms. He was a mini Kara though, with an unlimited energy supply and the biggest, brightest smile in the world. 

Then there was their second child, Zaria Alura Luthor-Danvers, named for both for her grandmothers. She had the best parts of both of them too, already at just two and a very important half-years-old. She was more subdued than her brother but her intelligence was something unmeasurable. Kara liked to call her Little Lee, Lena didn’t see it. She looked a little different to her brother though. One green eye replaced a blue. 

Then there was their blonde baby, still with the green eyes though. She was only nine months now but she was the cutest thing on planet Earth. Cailin [pronounced car-leen] Alexandra Luthor-Danvers. She was named for Lena’s mam and, of course, Kara’s sister. She was definitely going to be their last after the labour Lena was put through. 

They were all so perfect. Her family was outstandingly perfect and with family came traditions. Not the horrible traditions of the Luthor household with the far too formal Christmas Eve parties and horribly choreographed Christmas parties and the people they always had in to decorate the tree and the fake wrapped empty boxes that went under it and the disappearance of her father every Christmas afternoon for a stupid game of golf and the judgemental looks from the extended family always pointed at the adopted one. Their traditions were amazing and so unbelievably Kara and it wouldn’t be unbelievably Kara if she didn’t find a way to keep them up in a pandemic when it was just the five of them for Christmas. 

It all obviously began on the 8th of December with Kara insisting everyone had to join her on a Christmas tree  shopping finding trip. It turned out that trip involved a lot more layers and a lot more tools and a lot more flying than Lena had anticipated. 

“Where are we, Mama?” Leo asked as Kara landed the car. It definitely wasn’t the way Lena expected for them to get to wherever they are when they got in the car but it was definitely the most Kara way. 

“I don’t know, sweetie,” Lena smiled as she looked around the area. There was definitely a lot of snow. The ski gear was making a little more sense now, “Put your gloves on, sweetheart,” she asked before tightening up her own boots and jumping out of the car and closing the door behind her. 

“Where are we, darling?” she asked her wife who was trying not to get her feet wet as she put snow boots, having very much prematurely dematerialised her super suit. Kara almost fell over as she tried to turn around to face Lena and Lena couldn’t help letting out a laugh at her wife, hand going up to cover her mouth. “You okay, Supergirl?” she teased and her wife just pouted. 

“We’re in Montana near the Idaho border,” she responded as she managed to get one boot on, “They have some of the best Douglas Firs in the country. I thought it would be unreasonable to cross into Canada which I normally do,”. 

“So, you thought Montana was better,” Lena shook her head, bending down to tie up Kara’s laces as she tripped on one of the loose laces, “Don’t they have Douglas Firs in California or Nevada,”. 

“They aren’t as good,” Kara protested with another pout as she offered a hand to help Lena up. Lena looked out at the forest. 

“Couldn’t these ones be a little big?”. 

“There will be small ones,” Kara smiled brightly before bounding over to the car. Lena really shouldn’t have expected anything less. At least the kids would get to see snow this year. She followed Kara to the car, heading to the boot to get the baby carrier so she could carry Cailin easily. 

It was a quick routine, getting the kids out of the car, that Kara and Lena had done a hundred times before and soon Cailin was strapped to Lena’s chest while Leo gripped her hand with a huge smile as he stared out at all the snow in awe. Zari was strapped to Kara’s back in the child carrier, too small to walk long distances in the snow but no less excited than her brother. 

Leo led the way into the woods, never running too far ahead of them as they trudged through a barely cleared path into the snow. Kara’s hand slipped into Lena’s as soon as Leo’s had left it to run ahead and it still hadn’t left as they walked on, answering Zari’s very pointed line of questioning about how it was possible for Santa to visit every person in the world in one night. The words ‘why’ and ‘how’ had very recently become her favourites. The other day Lena had somehow managed to find herself taking on the painstaking task of explaining mortgages to a two-year-old which had led onto a conversation about money and the economy which ended in a short explanation of the fundamentals of socialism and capitalism until Cailin had woken up from her nap which saved Lena from the whole Marxism, Communism and Fascism conversation. 

“Does that mean Santa’s Kryptonian then?” Zari asked, “Or is he a metahuman?”. Maybe, some people were too smart for their own good. 

“Mommy! Can we get this one?” Leo saved them from answering as he happened across a smaller tree that would easily fit in their house. Kara’s eyes lit up as she turned to Lena expectantly. 

“If Jeju can cut it down,” Lena smiled, focusing on her wife or a second. She looked very beautiful. 

“I’m Supergirl,” Kara laughed, picking Jamie up as he started to run around them in circles, “I can do anything,”. 

“Except put a shoe on,” Lena mumbled, very under her breath so only Kara could hear her and received a dramatic gasp in response. 

“What’s wrong, Jeju?” Zari asked. 

“Nothing,” Kara pouted toward Lena who just smiled back and rounded Kara so she could lift Zari out of the carrier so Kara could get to all the tools she was carrying. Zari gingerly placed her feet on the snow, still holding Lena’s arm tightly. Lena bent down, being careful not to have Cailin’s feet fall into the snow as she helped Zari stand up on the unstable ground. Suddenly, a hand was holding Cailin’s little feet up from the snow and Lena shook her head at her very cute wife’s smile as she lay down fully in the snow to be able to hold the feet up. 

“Jeju? What are you doing?” Zari asked, looking back at Kara confused. 

“Helping,” Kara protested. 

It was around fifty snow angels, four snowpeople and one far too violent snowball fight before they actually got around to cutting down the tree. They just had the lightweight saw. In all honesty, if Kara wanted she could yank the whole tree out of the ground or put the axe through in one fell swoop but instead she started the incision with some extreme restraint before having Jamie and Zari help her pull the axe through. Even Lena was subjected to helping at one point before everyone started getting cold and in no time the tree was on the ground and Kara was taking it back to the car with a little superspeed before she returned so they could all walk back together. 

And that was just the beginning of the eighth of December. After a very much needed nap during which Kara moved every single Christmas decoration down from the attic and set everything up as the only awake person in the house with Lena passing out on the couch five seconds after putting Leo down for his nap. She was woken after what felt like just a second with multiple yells of ‘Mommy’ echoed by Kara’s groan and apology. 

“But Jeju, we need to decorate the tree,” Zari complained as Lena blinked her eyes open to see Leo looking through the boxes while Kara stood a little further away with Cailin on her hip. 

“It’s okay,” Lena laughed, pulling Zari into a hug and placing a kiss to the side of her head as she sat up, “We do need to decorate a tree,”. 

“Can I place the angel?” Leo emerged from a box victorious holding the figure. 

“I want to place the angel,” Zari pouted. 

“We can decide later,” both Kara and Lena responded quickly, exchanging a quick look before Kara turned and grabbed a box. 

“What colour lights?” she smiled brightly, her smile alone could light up a tree but that wasn’t a new thought of Lena’s. 

“All of them!” Leo yelled. 

Lena shook her head with a smile as she stood up, Zari still held close in a hug, “I guess we’re going to need to get started then, Leo,” she laughed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the top of Leo’s head and ruffling his curls. 

It took around fifty minutes alone to untangle all of the lights and get them on the tree. Kara flew up in the air and wrapped them around the tree, in the end, they not only had the simple white lights on the tree but also gold and red and then around the room they had blue, green and purple lights. It was really starting to feel Christmassy as everyone started on the tinsel. Leo on Kara’s shoulders as they wrapped it all around the tree and around themselves largely. Cailin had cried out a few minutes earlier when she felt ignored and now Zari was giving her a hug on the couch in the cutest way possible. 

When they’d finally placed all the ornaments. Handmade ornaments from years before which Zari and Leo had brought home from school and nursery and a few more that Jamie and Ellie, their perfect niece and nephew, had made for them took pride of place on the clearest display at the front of the tree while their more boring ornaments were moved to the back.

“I can lift you both, you’re placing the angel together,” Kara interrupted Leo and Zari’s bickering over the angel and lifted each of them onto a shoulder. Lena raised an eyebrow and passed the angel up to the kids so they could place it on top of the tree. 

That was just the first of the traditions though. Lena had never eaten more baked goods than the amount she ate over that Christmas period. With the stay-at-home order, Kara was using her superspeed to write all her articles in five minutes and ended up only really working when she was in a meeting or interview which wasn’t often. Somehow, after there were one too many trips to the supermarket for extra snacks, Kara turned to baking for food over the whole of quarantine which translated into Christmas baking with children who were bored and out of school by the eleventh of December. 

The first baking adventure was  [ mince pies ](https://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/unbelievably-easy-mince-pies) , using Eliza’s recipe. Lena had the misfortune of having to give a presentation as the screaming that seemed to be a staple of baking with the kids echoed downstairs as she talked about quarterly returns. As soon as Lena had said goodbye, though, there was the smallest knock at the door. 

“Come in,” Lena called, shutting her laptop and getting out of her chair to go toward the door that was flying open. The small boy barrelled toward her and Lena bent down, picking him up in a hug and placing a kiss to the side of his head. She hadn’t seen Leo that day with how late he woke up. Zari had woken up in plenty of time for a ‘morning mommy hug’ as she had called it. “Morning, Leo,” she whispered into his hair as she went to sit on the couch. 

“Morning Mommy,” Leo mumbled as he nuzzled into her neck. Lena held him close. Working home was torture. 

“We made mince pies!” Zari came running in next and Lena had to move Leo so she could pull her daughter into a hug too. Kara followed her in with a plate and a very good looking cup of steaming coffee. 

“I heard,” Lena laughed, placing a kiss to the top of Zari’s head as Kara placed the cup of coffee on Lena’s desk before passing behind Lena with the plate. Lena reached up a hand and caught Kara’s shirt and pulled her down into just a quick chaste peck of a kiss but it was still one as Leo dramatically covered his eyes. 

“Hi,” Kara laughed as she passed Lena a mince pie. 

“Hi,” Lena smiled, looking at Kara upside down as she took it, “Thank you, darling,”. 

“How was the meeting?” Kara asked. 

“No work talk,” Leo complained, “Try the pie,”. 

“Fine, fine,” Lena laughed, looking back at her son, “I’ll tell Jeju about it later,” she winked at Kara quickly as she took a seat on the couch opposite. 

That became a routine after that. Whenever baking was on the agenda as soon as her meeting or call was over children would come sprinting in followed by Kara with the admittedly amazing every time baking. There were  [ gingerbread men ](https://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/soft-gingerbread) ,  [ a yule log ](https://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/next-level-yule-log) ,  [ crinkle cookies ](https://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/christmas-crinkle-cookies) ,  [ chocolate log ](https://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/yummy-chocolate-log) ,  [ lemon stars ](https://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/lemon-stars) but the final piece de resistance caused Lena to take an afternoon off work (admittedly, they could have done it on the weekend but she really didn’t need to be in that R&D meeting and she really didn’t want to be). 

Gingerbread houses. They hadn’t made them since Lena was pregnant with Leo over fear it would make too much mess but somehow, by some messed up logic, they had decided it was the best idea to make them with three children under the age of five. 

It was the literal definition of chaos but the most fun Lena had had in ages even if she ended up covered in so much of everything she could barely see but she didn’t care. Kara’s was the most creative and neatest with the house being redesigned from the classic rectangle to add an extension off one side after a small breakage following the whipped cream war. The whipped cream war was followed by a shootout with jelly tot bullets and fruit pastille grenades as well as world war three in the form of a frosting fight. Lena’s was neat but largely uncreative whereas Zari and Leo had formulated a foolproof tactic of throwing every on there and hoping for the best although a lot had ended up in mouths, hair and on clothing and literally everywhere but where it was meant to be. 

There were other things that year but it was the baking and Christmas tree that stuck. Something that they did for every single one of Cailin’s Christmases after that and baking that even Sam came to appreciate even if she did claim Lena was trying to fatten her up. The thing about crazy times is they make for some traditions so important that sometimes you find your eighteen-year-old son showing up on your doorstep, having travelled back from university, solely to go find a Christmas tree and make some classic gingerbread houses with his sisters. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me state i don't what the fuck is going on in the states with ur covid handling so this is based largely on british rules cs yk they make some modicom of sense instead of killing more people in one day than 9/11 did
> 
> catch me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/trixicbean/?hl=en) and [tumblr](https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/) if you want more of my annoying ass


End file.
